Le tournoi de noel
by Balinka
Summary: Les Audacieux fêtent Noël à leur manière. Tobias n'a pas forcement envie d'y prendre part mais on dirait bien que ses plans pourraient être chamboulés. Fourtris


**Coucou,**

 **Bon, une fic sur Noël à quelques jours de la nouvelle année, ça fonctionne quand même non?**  
 **Le challenge? un Quatre en père Noël dans l'univers de Divergent... J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **L'écriture fut chaotique mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rester dans le monde initial du bouquin/film.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à V. Roth!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Non, il est hors de question ! » commence-je à m'énerver.

« Oh allez, Quatre ! Tu n'as jamais participé au tournoi de Noël ! J'aimerais tellement que tu mettes une bonne raclée à Eric devant tout les audacieux. » m'implore Uriah tandis que son frère ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à notre discussion. « Tu sais bien qu'en tant que natif non-initié, je n'avais pas le droit d'y assister ! »

« Zeke, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » dis-je sèchement en lui lançant un regard meurtrier dont moi seul ai le secret.

« Vous êtes drôle tout les deux. »

« En attendant, moi je me suis inscris au tournoi. » lance Uriah en me défiant du regard. « Je ne suis pas une meringue même si je sais que je me ferais détruire la tronche à un moment donné. Je serais fier de pouvoir enfin participer.» ajoute-t-il fièrement.

« Ceci dit, ce n'est pas juste un tournoi pour le plaisir de se battre. » intervient Zeke en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son canapé.

« Ah oui ? » demande-je incrédule.

« Bon okay, on se tape dessus mais il y a tout le reste derrière... Tu sais bien que l'argent des engagements sert à améliorer les infrastructures de notre bâtiment. C'est important quand même. »

Je soupire.

« Oui, je sais bien... Mais ce n'est plus comme avant... » déplore-je en regardant le fond de ma canette de bière. « C'était beaucoup plus bon enfant avant. »

« Avant quoi ? » demande Uriah, perdu. « Il va falloir me donner des informations ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir plus que le nom du vainqueur de l'année. »

« Avant que Amar, notre instructeur et ancien leader, décède. » explique Zeke.

Je me penche sur mes cuisses et regarde Uriah.

« Amar avait crée le tournoi de Noël dans le but de récolter les fonds. Le gagnant pouvait dîner avec la fille de son choix, parmi les prétendantes inscrites au concours, dans le restaurant de la fosse... C'était toujours en tout bien, tout honneur. Certains allaient plus loin, d'autres gagnaient un ami pour la vie... parfois un frère décidait d'inviter sa mère ou sa sœur dans ce restaurant. » Je marque une pause et souris tristement. Je ne pensais pas que Amar pouvait autant me manquer... Ce jeu me le rappelle. Je soupire. « Depuis que Max a repris les choses en main et que Eric met son nez dedans, la mentalité a changé... Aujourd'hui, les filles payent pour être au premier rang mais si le vainqueur veut en inviter une autre parmi les spectatrices et bien... c'est faisable... Maintenant, plus de restaurant, juste un moment en tête à tête dans l'un des appartements... Eric a gagné chaque finale depuis le décès d'Amar... Tu en tires les conclusions que tu veux... »

Uriah grimace en comprenant où je veux en venir.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas pour jouer au Scrabble. » complète-t-il.

« Non... »  
« En plus, depuis que Eric gagne le jeu, nous n'avons plus de Père Noël pour les enfants. Il trouve cette tradition stupide.» rajoute Zeke.  
« Oh oui, je me souviens ! Il passait le 25 décembre dans la matinée pour nous offrir des cadeaux ! » s'enthousiasme Uriah.  
« Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai connu ça qu'un an. » Ajoute-je avec nostalgie. « Mais je ne veux pas entrer dans ce jeu car cela ne m'intéresse tout simplement plus...»

« Dommage car je suis sûr que tu mettrais la raclée du siècle à Eric... Déjà lors de notre initiation, tu le dominais largement alors maintenant ! Il deviendrait la risée des Audacieux. » dit Zeke.

« Peut être mais pour quelle finalité ? Pour le moment, il me laisse tranquille alors je n'irais pas le provoquer. Si vous voulez vous inscrire tout les deux, je vous encouragerais mais je le ferais depuis le public. » dis-je décidé.

…

2 jours avant Noël

Tris travaille maintenant comme ambassadrice pour notre faction et on peut dire qu'elle est excellente dans ce rôle. Au départ, j'étais réticent au fait qu'elle prenne ce poste car elle allait devoir supporter Eric pendant de longues heures lors des réunions hebdomadaires mais elle a su me convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Et pour cause... Lors de son deuxième jour de travail, ce salopard a essayé de la coincer contre un mur. Tris ne s'est pas laissé perturber et lui a décroché un fabuleux coup de pied bien placé, ce qui a obligé Eric a la lâcher. Le connaissant, il ne pensait pas qu'elle résisterait mais c'est mal connaître ma fabuleuse petite amie. Bizarrement, depuis ce jour, il n'a plus cherché à lui faire ce genre d'avances dégoûtantes. Mais je sais qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder avec colère lorsqu'il la croise dans les couloirs.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau et entre lorsqu'elle m'y invite. Elle travaille avec Lynn qui est également ambassadrice et qui est sa formatrice. Le duo est assez improbable vu de l'extérieur, surtout lorsque l'on connaît le caractère bien trempée de la native des audacieux mais en réalité, il fonctionne bien.

« Salut les filles. » dis-je en entrant.  
Lynn me salue vaguement de la main, signe qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur tandis que Tris me sourit immédiatement.  
Je fais le tour du bureau pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Hey ! Vous vous croyez seuls ?! » balance Lynn en grognant.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre et fini ce que j'avais commencé puis je me tourne vers mon amie.  
« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célibataire depuis peu que tu dois t'en prendre aux couples pour qui tout va bien. »

« Je n'ai rien contre les couples, c'est juste que nous étions entrain de travailler et maintenant que tu es là, la blondinette va ne plus réussir à se concentrer. »

Tris soupire.  
« Lynn, nous avions fini de toute façon, il est l'heure de déjeuner. En plus, ce dossier est tellement complexe que l'on mérite toutes les deux une pause. » explique Tris, le visage fatigué.  
« Et bien vas manger, moi je reste sur le dossier. »

« Très bien. Je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Nan, ça va aller. » répond-t-elle sans même la regarder alors qu'elle plonge son nez dans le dossier.

Sans attendre, j'attrape la main de Tris puis nous sortons pour nous rendre à la cantine.

Sur notre route, on peut voir que notre faction est décorée pour les fêtes avec des guirlandes rouges et noires, un père Noël factice entrain d'escalader la rambarde au dessus du gouffre ainsi que des petits lutins tout habillés de cuir noir, qui s'animent dès que quelqu'un passe devant eux. Les enfants audacieux se font tous avoir au moins une fois et comme ces petits lutins ne sont là que depuis ce matin, Tris ne manque pas de sursauter lorsque que l'un se met à bouger sur son passage.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cela. Elle reprend ses esprits puis se retourne pour me taper le bras.

«Pas besoin de te moquer ! Tu as bien dû te faire avoir lorsque tu es arrivé ici, non ?! »  
« Non... » Puis je montre la caméra dans le coin droit du mur. « Je les vois toujours installer leurs décorations... Alors pas de surprise pour moi... Par contre, je passe de bons moments en salle de contrôle. »

« Je ne trouve ça pas drôle » répond-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Je lui souris tout en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre moi. J'embrasse son front puis je me décale pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'adore quand la courageuse audacieuse que tu es, a peur d'une marionnette animée. »  
« L'année prochaine, je ne me ferais pas avoir... C'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas que les Audacieux mettrais de la décoration. »

Je me détache d'elle mais passe mes bras autour de sa taille.  
« Toujours deux jours avant Noël. Pour ne pas trop distraire les membres avant les fêtes. Noël est la fête la plus festive chez nous.»

Tris rompt notre étreinte et s'approche du Père Noël accroché à la rambarde.  
« Pourquoi l'avoir mis ici ? »  
« Pour inciter les enfants à être sages... Les parents menacent de couper la corde pour qu'il aille s'écraser au fond du gouffre. »

« Humm.. ouais... logique. » répond-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

« Il est différent de celui des autres factions. Pourquoi ?»

« C'est un Père Noël audacieux voyons ! Le blanc a été remplacé par du noir et le rouge est un peu plus foncé. Chaque faction à sa représentation du Père Noël... sauf.. et bien, les altruistes comme tu le sais. » Explique-je.

A ce moment là, je vois un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de Tris.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande-je en caressant sa joue.

« C'est le premier Noël que je vais passer sans mes parents... Je suis pressée de découvrir un Noël audacieux mais je pense que certaines coutumes des altruistes vont me manquer. »

« Tes parents faisaient quelque chose de spécial ? J'avais en tête que Noël était un jour comme les autres pourtant. »

« Oui... J'allais distribuer les repas pour les sans-factions avec ma mère et j'adorais passer du temps avec elle de cette manière... Elle était différente quand nous étions toutes les deux ça se passait dans son regard... son sourire. » m'explique-t-elle.

Je lui souris mais reste silencieux. Ce genre de souvenirs, je n'en ai jamais eu avec ma mère... du moins, aussi loin que je me souvienne.  
« Et ensuite, vous faisiez quoi ? » l'encourage-je.

« Le repas était des plus normaux mais elle faisait un dessert en forme de brioche et je dansais avec mon père. »

« Je ne savais pas que les altruistes avaient une recette de brioche. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai ai jamais parlé à l'école parce que je ne voulais pas que ma mère ait des problèmes si jamais tu vois... comme elle était comme moi peut être qu'elle tenait la recette d'une autre faction... »

« Tu as bien fait. Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir un Noël avec tes parents mais je ferais mon possible pour te faire passer de bonnes fêtes.» lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Nous reprenons notre route après un doux baiser. Nous ne sommes pas très démonstratifs en public, à tel point qu'à part nos amis, peu de monde doit savoir que nous sommes ensemble et que notre histoire est sérieuse. Avant de rencontrer Tris, j'étais déjà indifférent face aux avances des autres filles donc pour elles, rien a changé à ce niveau.

« Vas rejoindre nos amis, je t'apporte un plateau repas. » murmure-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle me sourit puis rejoint notre table habituelle où se trouve déjà Christina, Will et Zeke. Je prends place dans la file et remarque qu'il y a juste une personne entre Eric et moi, ce qui me permet de profiter de sa conversation avec Karl, l'un de ses rares amis.

« Alors, tu as choisi ton lot pour cette année ? » demande Karl.  
Eric rigole et je le vois hocher la tête en regardant son ami.

« Il y a bien un p'tit lot à mater mais je ne sais pas... J'aime bien passer du temps avec une belle fille le soir de Noël et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle remplisse ces critères. »

« Alors pourquoi la choisirais-tu ? »

« Je déteste que l'on me tienne tête... Alors je compte bien lui montrer qui est le chef ici... »  
« Oh, je vois, tu parles de cette transfert ? Celle qui travaille avec Lynn ? »

« Ouais, exactement... Cette petite traînée a besoin qu'on lui explique comment ça fonctionne ici. »

Ils rient tout les deux tandis que je me bats pour ne pas aller leur casser la gueule devant tout le monde. Je tente de calmer ma respiration et je sens ma mâchoire se crisper avec force face à leurs paroles. Il est absolument hors de question que ce sale connard puisse toucher ne serait ce qu'un cheveu de Tris...

« Hey ! Tu en fais une de ses tête ! » me lance Uriah en posant sa main son mon épaule. « Tu es possédé par le diable ? »

« Pas maintenant Uriah. » siffle-je entre des dents.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe mec ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Tori s'occupe toujours des inscriptions pour le tournoi ? »

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

Je lui tends le plateau de Tris. « Tiens, peux-tu remplir le plateau de Tris stp ? Hamburger avec salade mais pas de ketchup. Dis lui que j'ai eu quelque chose à régler et qu'on se retrouve plus tard. Merci.»

« Oui, bien sûr mais où vas- » Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et sort immédiatement de la file pour me rendre au pas de course dans le salon de tatouage de Tori.

…

24 décembre en soirée.

Comme tout les ans, un immense repas est organisé pour tout les membres de notre faction. La tradition veut que nous soyons tous habillés de noir avec une pointe de rouge. Pour l'occasion, Tris porte une sublime robe noire qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse avec les manches en dentelle rouge. Je fais une note mentale pour aller remercier Christina de l'avoir poussé à faire les boutiques car ma petite-amie est juste sublime et sexy dans cette tenue.

Pour le moment, personne ne sait que je participe au tournoi. En réalité, on ne connaît le noms des inscrits qu'au moment où ils montent sur le ring. Je sais juste que Uriah et Zeke tentent leur chance mais ils ne savent pas que je tente la mienne.  
Je m'assoie à côté de Tris et glisse ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit. Je me penche vers elle.  
« Tu es absolument magnifique ma chérie. » murmure-je à son oreille.  
Elle rougit puis baisse les yeux, gênée par mon compliment. Elle l'est toujours mais j'espère qu'un jour, elle ne le sera plus.

« Merci... Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » répond-t-elle tout bas en se mordant la lèvre. « Cette chemise noire et rouge te va bien. »  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis me concentre sur la discussion que partage nos amis.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je décide de me lever avant que les participants au concours soient appelés. Je veux rester discret le plus longtemps possible. Observer Eric se voir en vainqueur tout désigné me fait doucement sourire. Il est évident que je vais créer la surprise et provoquer une situation que je déteste vraiment : attirer l'attention sur moi.  
Cependant, il est hors de question que cet abruti puisse avoir la possibilité d'approcher Tris, ni même de salir plus longtemps la mémoire d'Amar.

« Où vas-tu ? » me demande Tris.  
« Je reviens vite. » répond-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Je disparais rapidement de la cantine et me dirige au pas de course vers mon appartement pour pouvoir enfiler une tenue plus adéquate. J'inspecte une dernière fois mon reflet dans l'un des miroirs puis je sors en direction de la salle d'entraînement où a lieu le tournoi.  
Les autres participants y sont déjà et Tori coche une liste pour voir si tout le monde est là. Elle sourit en me voyant puis continue sa route.  
Zeke et Uriah viennent à ma rencontre. Leurs visages oscillent entre joie immense et incompréhension.

« Mais ? Que fais-tu là ? » demande Zeke.

« Ben, je participe ! » dis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Uriah commence à blêmir un peu.

« ça veut dire que l'on risque de se battre contre toi à un moment donné ? »  
« Oui.. »

« Oh merde ! » répond-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

« Promis, je ne frapperais pas fort... » dis-je en plaisantant ce qui lui fait perdre quelques centimètres de hauteur tant il essaye de disparaître dans le sol.

« Quatre ! »

Je me retourne vers la voix et remarque Eric venir à ma rencontre avec son air hautain et arrogant. Je mets mon plus beau visage « Quatre » afin de ne rien laisser transparaître de mes émotions mais je ne peux empêcher ma mâchoire de se crisper tant j'ai envie de le frapper dès maintenant.

« Tu fais le tournoi ? » demande-t-il en essayant de rester impassible.

« oui, il est temps qu'il retrouve ses lettres de noblesse. »  
« Pour cela, il faudrait certainement réussir à le gagner. » Me défie-t-il du regard.  
« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas ici pour faire de la figuration. » lâche-je entre mes dents.

Il me regarde de haut en bas puis émet un petit rire puis il s'en va.  
« C'était quoi ça ? » demande Zeke.

« Un Eric pas loin de chier dans son froque » se moque Uriah, nous faisant sourire au passage.

« Quatre, pour quelles raisons as-tu décidé de t'inscrire finalement ? » me question l'aîné des Pedrad.  
« Pour que ce concours redevienne comme Amar l'imaginait. » dis-je.  
« Okay, ça c'est la raison officielle... mais la raison officieuse ? »

Je soupire face à la perspicacité de mon meilleur ami.

« J'ai entendu Eric discuter avec Karl l'autre jour... Il... Il projetait de choisir Tris s'il gagnait le tournoi... Elle a gravement blessé son ego lorsqu'elle l'a remis à sa place et il comptait lui faire payer.» avoue-je.

La surprise puis la colère envahissent le regard de mes amis. Ils adorent Tris et je suis sûr qu'il m'aiderait à botter le cul à quiconque lui faisait du mal... De la même manière que je serais présent s'il fallait défendre Shauna ou Marlène à un moment donné.

« Je te promets que je me battrais comme jamais si je tombe sur ce fils de pute à un moment donné. » intervient Uriah, les poings serrés.  
« Idem pour moi. »

Zeke aurait des chances de le battre mais sur ce type d'épreuves où l'endurance compte beaucoup, il part avec un handicap.

Max apparaît dans la salle d'entraînement avec les spectateurs derrière lui qui hurlent et crient. Je croise rapidement le regard de Tris, elle semble étonnée de me voir ici. Je hausse les épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire puis je la vois croiser les doigts en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, me faisant craquer d'avantage.

« Chers audacieux! Bienvenue au tournoi annuel de notre faction ! Les participants vont s'affronter sur 5 rings différents à la fois puis la finale aura lieu sur le ring central. Le gagnant pourra choisir l'une des filles présentes au premier rang pour passer la soirée avec elle. Si aucune de ces jolies jeunes filles ne vous intéressent et bien... tentez votre chance avec l'une du public. »

La majorité des participants crient et le public applaudit.

« Vous avez 5 min pour vous échauffer. Vos premiers adversaires apparaîtront sur le tableau derrière moi... Et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Zeke, Uriah et moi commençons à nous échauffer dans notre coin. Je sens un regard insistant dans mon dos et je constate qu'il appartient à Tris. Elle a l'air stressée alors je tente de lui sourire, espérant que cela puisse la rassurer.

...

J'élimine mes premiers concurrents facilement. Certains n'ont pas démérité, d'autres se sont très vite écroulés sous mes attaques alors que je me préserve un maximum pour les plus gros adversaires et surtout contre Eric.  
Uriah et Zeke finissent par se battre l'un contre l'autre. J'essaye de les encourager tout les deux de manière équitable mais finalement Uriah est mis KO par son grand frère. Lorsqu'il se relève, il a sa lèvre explosé et boitille un peu mais accepte l'accolade de son frère avec un énorme sourire.

Il descend du ring et vient se mettre à côté de moi.

« Tu t'es bien battu. » le félicite-je  
« Mes instructeurs n'étaient pas trop mauvais. » répond-t-il en me poussant avec son épaule.  
Nous nous sourions puis je vois Marlène courir vers lui pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Je me décale pour les laisser tranquille puis je monte sur le ring pour un nouveau combat, que je fini par gagner avec facilité. J'ai assuré ma place en finale.

…

Nous approchons de la finale et Zeke fini par se retrouver contre Eric. Ce dernier ne lui fera pas de cadeau, il n'en fait jamais mais je vois une très grande détermination dans le regard de mon ami. Il ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche.  
Le combat dure pas loin de 15 minutes, ce qui est long comparé aux autres. Zeke encaisse les coups et en donne pas mal également. Il arrive plusieurs fois à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire puis, sur la fin, il change de tactique. Je comprends rapidement qu'il essaye de faire bouger Eric un maximum. Il fait tout pour qu'il épuise ses dernières forces.  
Malheureusement Eric fini par lui asséner un coup qui le sonne suffisamment pour tomber au sol et ne plus se relever. Uriah et moi accourons pour l'aider à se relever et le sortir du ring.  
Au passage, je jette un œil à Eric qui est entrain de reprendre son souffle un peu plus loin. Nous asseyons Zeke sur le banc à côté duquel Shauna l'attend déjà.

« Sérieusement les gars, vous vous sentez obligés de faire tout ça ? » lance la jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés quelque peu affolée par l'état de son petit ami.

« C'est un jeu. » répond Uriah, tout penaud.

« Il faudrait penser à laisser jouer les autres alors. » réplique-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de se concentrer sur le sang qui coule de l'arcade de Zeke.

« Quatre ? » Je me retourne et vois Tori. « Il est temps d'y aller. Les 10 minutes de récupération réglementaire sont passées. »

« Envoie-nous ce connard à l'infirmerie. » lance Zeke entre ses dents.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Alors que je vais monter sur le ring central, je remarque Tori qui empêche Tris de me rejoindre. Cette fois, elle a clairement peur pour moi et je m'en veux pour cela. Cependant, c'est un moindre mal pour le moment mais j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

J'échauffe mes poignets une dernière fois et inspectent l'état de mes mains. Mes phalanges sont rougies mais je ne sens pas encore vraiment la douleur. Demain sera une autre histoire mais pour l'instant, cela m'importe peu. Je dois gagner ce combat pour éviter que Eric puisse s'en prendre à Tris.

« Alors Quatre, tu es prêt à te faire ridiculiser devant toute ta faction ? »  
« On en reparle quand tu seras inconscient sur le sol ? » réponds-je avant de lui asséner un premier coup. Avec ce geste, je lance officiellement les festivités et provoque des cris de joie dans la foule. Pendant un instant, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir mettre une raclée à Eric. Cela me donne encore plus de motivation pour gagner ce tournoi.

Ensuite, le temps passe vite. J'encaisse des coups, j'en donne aussi... J'entends Zeke et Uriah me motiver comme ils peuvent au bord du ring. Je crois même percevoir la voix de Tris parmi la foule.  
Eric commence à fatiguer, je le vois mais comme moi, sa motivation pour me battre est énorme alors il est coriace.  
A un moment donné, il me décroche un coup de pied dans le visage qui m'envoie directement au sol. Je mets quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits.

« Allez Quatre, relève toi. » m'encourage Zeke qui vient d'accourir à mes côtés.  
« Penses à Tris. » continue Uriah.

Oui, Tris...

Alors que Eric pense me frapper pour la dernière fois, je roule sur le côté, évitant son pied puis je le fauche dans la foulée. Son équilibre était déjà précaire alors le geste est facilité. Je me relève immédiatement et avant qu'il puisse réagir, je le frappe à la tête avec mon pied. J'entends quelque chose craquer suite à cela. Son nez peut être, vu le sang qui commence à s'écouler de celui-ci. Il essaye de m'atteindre une dernière fois mais il me manque. Son bras tombe lourdement sur le sol et ses yeux se ferment... L'homme est KO.

Je me penche et pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle tandis que Zeke et Uriah me sautent dessus, heureux de ma victoire.

« Tu l'as fais mec ! Tu l'as fait ! » Hurle Zeke.  
Uriah me lève un bras et le public hurle de joie tandis que quelques audacieux aident Eric à se relever. Celui ci les dégage avec violence et quitte le ring le plus vite que ses jambes peuvent le faire.  
Max et Tori s'approchent de moi et me félicitent de ma victoire en me serrant la main.

« A la surprise générale, notre vainqueur cette année est Quatre ! » annonce Tori, vraiment heureuse pour moi.  
« Maintenant, il est temps de choisir la fille de ton choix pour un moment avec elle. »

« Tori, j'aimerais dire quelque chose avant de choisir s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Elle me tend son micro.  
« Bonsoir à tous et merci pour tout vos encouragements. Je tenais à vous expliquer quelque chose avant d'inviter l'une d'entre vous à une soirée avec moi. » dis-je en regardant Tris dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.  
« Quand ce tournoi a été mis en place par Amar, l'état d'esprit était tout autre que maintenant. Avec le temps, certains ont choisi de dénaturer ce moment qui permettait au départ de passer un bon moment avec une personne que vous aimiez. Amar pensait que c'était une manière d'entretenir l'esprit des Audacieux tout en améliorant notre confort quotidien... Je suis peut être naïf mais j'espère que ma victoire aujourd'hui permettra le retour de cet état d'esprit plus sain et plus festif. »

Je rends le micro à Tori pour qu'elle puisse continuer.

« Quatre, je te propose de choisir la jeune fille avec laquelle tu souhaites passer la soirée. »

Je hoche la tête et remarque que toutes les filles du premier rang commencent à se coiffer et vérifier leurs reflets comme elles le peuvent. Je descends du ring et leur souris poliment en passant à côté d'elle. Cette rangée regroupe certainement les plus belles filles audacieuses mais aucune ne m'intéresse. J'avance dans l'allée en direction de la rangée de Tris, où je peux aussi retrouver Christina, Marlène et Shauna. A un moment donné, je croise le regard de Tris et je ne le lâche pas. Plus j'avance vers elle et plus elle rougit. Je me faufile dans le rang pour me retrouver face à elle.  
Elle met une main sur sa bouche quand elle comprend que c'est à elle que je vais demander de sortir avec moi.

Je tends la main. Tris la saisit sans hésitations et je l'aide à se redresser.  
« Tris, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière le temps d'une soirée ? »  
Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Je l'attire contre moi dans une étreinte serrée et l'embrasse doucement au coin des lèvres.

« Il semblerait que Tris soit la seconde grande gagnante de la soirée. Elle aura le droit de passer un moment avec le mystérieux Quatre ! Bravo Tris ! » dit Tori dans son micro.

Plusieurs filles se lèvent, furieuses et vont à la rencontre de Tori pour protester mon choix. Mais elle les recadre immédiatement en expliquant qu'être au premier rang est un avantage certain mais qu'il est totalement possible au gagnant de choisir n'importe qui dans le public. La règle demandant aux femmes de payer leur place devant est juste pour leur donner une meilleure chance d'être sélectionnées.

Tris et moi sortons de la salle d'entraînement sous les applaudissements des autres membres. Nous qui détestons être au centre des attentions, nous sommes servis !  
Nous marchons en silence jusque mon appartement, la main de Tris dans la mienne mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment avec moi mentalement.

Je tourne la clé et ouvre la porte puis me dégage pour la laisser passer. Je referme la porte derrière moi et lorsque je me retourne, Tris me gifle avec une grande violence. Je reste abasourdi face à son geste, frottant ma joue avec ma main pour apaiser le picotement.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie aujourd'hui ! Tu en as conscience !? J'ai cru que Eric allait réussir à t'exposer le crâne à de nombreuses reprises... et puis tout ces coups, ces moments où tu étais sur la brèche... Je... C'était dur de te voir dans cette situation. » dit-elle en colère.

Je soupire et prends sa main avec délicatesse pour la guider vers mon canapé afin de nous assoire.

« Je suis désolé Tris... Sincèrement mais je n'avais pas le choix...Je... J'ai entendu Eric dire qu'il comptait s'occuper de toi s'il venait à gagner ce tournoi. L'idée qu'il ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux était juste insupportable. Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur moyen de contrecarrer ses plans. »

Son visage se détend petit à petit.

« Je pouvais me défendre tu sais... » dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

« Je sais que tu le pouvais mais je ne voulais pas que tu doives passer par cette étape. » réponds-je en caressant doucement sa joue. Elle soupire tout en fermant les yeux et laisse poser son poids sur ma main, profitant de mon contact.

Soudainement, elle est prise d'un fou rire incompréhensible.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Le bruit que le nez d'Eric a fait lorsque tu as décroché ton dernier coup de as dû faire plaisir à énormément de monde. »

Je ris à mon tour puis je l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire et intensifie même notre baiser. Nous nous séparons mais je la garde contre moi.

« Alors, qu'est-on censé faire ensemble lors de cette fameuse soirée en tête à tête ? » demande-t-elle en laissant courir ses doigts sur mon torse.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche en vitesse et ensuite, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

Elle se redresse et me regarde.

« Tu avais tout prévu ? »

« Oui. Je ne voyais pas la soirée se dérouler autrement que comme ça... Toi et moi dans cet appartement, pour notre premier Noël ensemble. »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis se décale pour me laisser aller dans la salle de bain.

…

Je passe en vitesse dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas laisser Tris seule trop longuement. J'enfile la tenue que j'avais avant le tournoi puis retourne dans la pièce de vie. Elle se lève lorsqu'elle me voit et vient dans ma direction, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passe le bout de ses doigts sur mon arcade en tordant sa bouche dans une grimace.

« On dirait que tu vas garder un souvenir de tes exploits. »  
Je lui souris.

« Le jeu en valait la chandelle. » J'embrasse le bout de son nez et me détache d'elle pour aller vers la chaine hifi à l'autre bout du salon. Je lance la musique que j'avais sélectionné dans l'après-midi.  
Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends ma main. Tris la prend mais elle semble un peu perdue.

« Je ne peux ni t'offrir un repas altruiste, ni une soirée avec tes parents mais danser est faisable... Bon, je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fois où je vais marcher sur tes orteils mais sache que le cœur y est. » explique-je en nouant mes mains dans le bas de son dos.

« Oh Quatre... » réussi-t-elle à me dire, la voix remplie d'émotion.

« Mon vrai nom est Tobias. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Tobias ? J'aime bien. » répond-t-elle en souriant.

« J'aime le son que ça a dans ta bouche. »

Nous nous sourions puis nous nous embrassons tendrement tout en nous balançant d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme de la musique.

Ce réveillon de Noël est certainement le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu.

…

Peu après minuit, nous nous sommes changés puis couchés dans mon lit. Cela ne fait pas bien longtemps que nous dormons ensemble mais j'ai pris goût à avoir le corps de Tris contre le mien à la seconde même où elle est venue se nicher dans mes bras. Je sais que pour le moment, elle ne se sent pas prête à aller plus loin avec moi mais cela ne me dérange pas.  
Je pensais profiter de ce doux moment une bonne partie de la matinée mais c'était sans compter sur la personne qui est venue frapper à ma porte à 7h du matin avec insistance.

Je me détache de Tris en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller puis j'enfile un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Tori ?! »

« Excuse-moi de te réveiller si tôt Quatre mais je... »

« Un problème ? »

« Non pas vraiment... Plus une demande. »

Je m'efface pour la laisser entrer.

« Déjà, je suis heureuse que tu ais gagné contre Eric... Amar était le petit ami de mon frère et j'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui et tout ce qu'il essayait de faire pour notre faction. »

Je lui souris et la remercie. Tris apparaît dans le salon, les yeux encore fatigués et habillée d'un de mes shorts de sport et un vieux tee-shirt. Le tout bien trop grand pour elle.  
« Hum, la belle gagnante a dormi ici. » plaisante Tori en nous regardant simultanément.

Tris rougit immédiatement.

« Oh euh... on a rien... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tris. Je sais que vous étiez déjà ensemble depuis quelques temps. » la rassure Tori. Elle reporte son attention sur moi, tandis que Tris se poste à mes côtés.

« Quatre, j'aimerais que tu fasses le Père Noël ce matin pour la distribution de cadeaux. Plusieurs membres sont venus vers moi après le tournoi, me demandant si ta victoire allait pouvoir ramener cette tradition dans notre faction. Beaucoup de monde avait l'air heureux de te voir gagner et avait l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Oui, je vais le faire... Pour Amar et pour l'idée qu'il se faisait de cet événement. » réponds-je sans réfléchir.

« Merci beaucoup. Je reviens dans moins de 10 minutes avec le costume. »

…..

« Alors là, mon chéri, tu es canon dans cette tenue. » ironise Tris en me regardant.  
« D'accord avec toi Tris. » enchérit Tori tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

J'inspecte mon reflet dans la glace. Il est évident qu'un ensemble rouge et noir, avec un faux ventre et une longue barbe blanche est loin d'être le parfait combo du mec ultra désirable mais je suis heureux de porter ce déguisement et de faire revivre cette tradition.

« Tu es prêt ? » me demande Tori.

Je hoche la tête.

« Laisse moi 5 minutes d'avance et viens dans la salle d'entraînement. Je vais annoncer ton arrivée et préparer deux ou trois petites choses. »  
« Au fait Tori ! Qui as-tu choisi pour faire le lutin ? »

Elle me sourit.

« Tu verras. Mais quelque chose me dit que cela devrait te plaire. » lance-t-elle, énigmatique.

« Je vais aller en avant. Je veux te voir arriver dans ton beau déguisement. »

Tris se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse sur la joue comme elle peut avant de disparaître de mon appartement avec rapidité.

…

J'entends des dizaines d'enfants crier lorsque j'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement. Un petit coin a été décoré avec soin pour que je puisse accueillir les enfants un par un afin de leur offrir un cadeau qui a été acheté par leurs parents.  
Je suis soudain pris d'un doute énorme concernant ma capacité à interagir aussi longuement avec des enfants. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été à bonne école avec ma famille...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sauras le faire. » me dit Zeke en s'approchant par derrière.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre et je ne peux réprimer un large sourire. Et pour cause, il est l'un des lutins que Tori m'a trouvé. Il a donc revêtu un costume noir et vert avec un bonnet à grelot, des horribles chaussures rouges et des prothèses d'oreilles pointues.

« Je t'interdis de rire... Nous sommes dans le même bateau toi et moi » répond-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je lève les mains à hauteur de poitrine en signe de paix.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Soudain, on frappe avec force sur mon épaule et je vois apparaître un second lutin.. Uriah. Cela m'étonne à peine.

« Alors les mecs, on va faire revivre cette tradition ? Moi je suis pressé en tout cas ! Et je veux ma photo avec le père Noël ! » lance-t-il joyeusement.

Tori vient vers nous et nous invite à prendre place. Zeke et Uriah se chargent de gérer les enfants et de trouver le cadeau qui leurs correspondent.  
Heureusement, le premier enfant à venir à ma rencontre est le fils d'Harrison. Il ne me reconnaît pas mais moi oui alors il est plus facile d'interagir avec lui. Cela me permet de prendre confiance et d'enchaîner plus sereinement les autres rencontres avec cette horde de petits audacieux impatients de me rencontrer.

Au bout de quasiment 1h de présence, je fini mon dernier échange avec un des enfants. Il me fait un baiser sur la joue puis rejoint sa mère en trottinant. Les derniers badauds sont rentrés chez eux pour profiter d'un moment en famille. Seuls mes amis restent.

Alors que je pensais avoir fini, je vois Tris approcher timidement vers moi.

« Oh, on dirait qu'il reste une petite fille. » dis-je en reprenant une voix différente de la mienne.

« On n'a pas de cadeaux pour elle Père Noël. » lance Uriah en plaisantant.

« J'aimerais juste faire une photo avec lui. »

« Alors viens avec moi ma petite. » propose Zeke en crochetant son bras avec le sien. Il la conduit vers moi et Tris prend place sur mes genoux. J'encercle sa taille avec mes bras.

« Quel est ton nom jolie demoiselle. » demande-je comme je l'ai fais à mainte reprise juste avant.

« Triiiiis » répond-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« As-tu été sage ? »  
« Comme une audacieuse. » répond-t-elle avec un regard espiègle.

« C'est bien. »

« Que m'avais tu demandé à Noël? »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir avec son doigt sur ses lèvres. Très sexy. Puis elle se penche vers mon oreille.

« Passer la journée avec l'homme que j'aime et sauter le pas avec lui. »

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire et mon corps tout entier se réchauffer à ses mots.

« Intéressant. Es-tu sûre de vouloir recevoir ce cadeau aujourd'hui ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Bien jolie demoiselle. Je pense que je vais pouvoir exaucer ton souhait. » réponds-je, un peu troublé par sa proposition mais infiniment heureux qu'elle se sente enfin prête à aller plus loin avec moi.

« Bon par contre, tu me feras le plaisir de changer de tenue... Celle-ci est un tue l'amour complet. »

Nous rions ensemble.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le photographe nous interpelle pour que nous prenions une position optimale pour la photo puis, je vois mes deux lutins arriver en courant vers nous pour sauter dans le fauteuil où nous nous trouvons. Avec eux devant mon visage, je ne vois pas quand chose, par contre, je sens qu'ils piétinent littéralement mon corps avec le leur pour trouver une place à la fois pratique et confortable... Enfin pour eux et demande à faire une photo tous ensemble.  
Le photographe s'exécute immédiatement.

Avoir fait sourire autant d'enfants, passer du temps avec mes deux amis les plus proches de cette manière est vraiment génial et répondre à cette demande si attendue par les membres de notre faction me remplit d'une joie immense. Au départ, j'ai accepté ce challenge pour protéger Tris et redonner vie à ce que Amar avait mis en place et finalement, je me rends compte que j'y ai gagné bien plus que ça... Nous y avons tous gagné. On dirait que je viens de passer le premier vrai Noël de toute ma vie.

FIN

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
